I’m pregnant
by LEXX 101
Summary: Stephanie McMahon finds out that she is pregnant by Shawn Michaels and don't know what to do. She is scared to death to tell him. How will Shawn feel when she tells him the news? Shawn/Stephanie pairing
1. Chapter 1

Part one: I'm pregnant

Stephanie sat on the tub in the hotel bathroom holding a pregnancy test.

The test tested positive she was is pregnant and scared to death that Shawn will leave her.

She tosses the test right in the trash and got up and ran out of the bathroom and into hers and Shawn's bed that they are sharing for the night. And plopped right down on the bed and hid her face under a piddle and Started to cry to her self.

How could this happen to her so fast, she didn't plan this, her and Shawn have used protection the last time they were making love and now Shawn is going to break up with her when she tells him the bad news. She can't let this happen to her because she already had two bad break ups with her former boyfriends Kurt angle and Tripe H. That was too much pain in her life for her and if it happens again, her life will be broken and noting to live for. Make it so bad is that her and Shawn just got together like four weeks a go. They been dating for a month and was planning on moving in together to start a life and was maybe planning on to get married and have kids later on in life. But right now she hopes for the best and prey real hard and hope that Shawn doesn't leave her because of this dumb mistake. At the thought of this made her really sleepily which She's been feeling lately because of the unknown pregnancy and gets that the baby have been taking all of her prenargey. So She takes a deep breath and close her eyes to get some rest into her boyfriend comes into the door and to keep this off of her mind for now.

Part two: The news

Shawn entered the room and flicked on the light and looked around the room and notched that Stephanie have went to bed a little early. Poor girl she's having been feeling well from the past three days she's been sleeping a lot and throwing up a lot to. Shawn guest that she's coming down with the flu

Shawn then snapped out of his thoughts and threw his bag and coat down in a near by chair and kicked off his shoes and rid him self from his shirt and pant's and stepped into some night cloths and plopped down in to the bed and grasped the remote, flicked on the TV to the news.

Stephanie then opened her eyes at the sound of the being turned on and the sound of Shawn breathing,

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in the bed and looked over at her lover who has his eyes on the TV and don't even noticed that she has woken up. She then opened her mouth and took a deep breath and called his name to get her attention.

"Shawn"

Shawn tore his eyes and turn to gave Stephanie his attention"

"Yes my love"

Step then felt tears coming out of her eyes, she couldn't do this.

She is scared out of her head. She then laid her head on Shawn's shoulder and cried.

"Stephanie what's wrong my love"

"Shawn I don't want to tell you this but I have to because the past days I thought I was down with the flu and I wasn't I found out what it is Shawn I'm I'm pregnant"

Shawn face went blank

Stephanie looked into his face and said to her self

"Now he's going to leave me"

Tear rolled down her cheek and she laid down the bed and hid under the covers into a ball and cries to her self. Shawn on the other hand was happy and shocked at the same time. He always wanted to be a father and now his wish came true.

He then reaches over to touch Steph hidden shoulder.

"Stephanie my love please listen to me I'm mot mad at you can you please uncurl and for me".

Shawn said in a comforting voice.

Stephanie then was relived and uncurls and got from under the covers and wiped a way her tears and looked up at Shawn. He doesn't seem mad at all but a smile on his face.

"You're not mad at me"

"Kopi I'm happy right now my love now we can have a family and you just made me the happiest man on earth oh I Love you".

Stephanie smile

"I love you too"

With that they wrapped their arms around each other pulling them both into a romantic kiss.

Life can't be even happier

To be continued

_____________________________

Hey peeps this story only took me 30 mins to type. I got bored and did this.

So review this story if like it or no and tell me what you think of it.

If you like it I can put in part three but only if you want me too.

It's already typed up all I have to be uploading it up.

Into next time

Danny


	2. Chapter 2

**Part three: the baby girl**

**Nine months later**

**"Ah"**

**Stephaney yelled as begin to push the baby out of her it hurts like hell.**

**"That's it Mrs. Michaels hers comes the head Just give me one big push and your baby will be born to the world.**

**Stephanie takes a deep breath and gives one big push**

"**AW I can't do this"**

**Stephanie cries out as a tear rolls down her cheek.**

**"yes you can my love you doing great look the baby is almost out Just give the doctor one more push" Shawn comforted her to do so. With that said Shawn leaned down and softly brushed his lips against her cheek.**

**Stephanie then took a deep breath and gave one big push and out came a soft cry. The doctor then laid the baby down on Stephanie's belly and quickly cut the cord and cleans the baby and pasted her baby.**

**"Congratulations Mrs. Michaels you have a beautiful baby girl"**

**The doctor said**

**"Stephanie had tears in her eye as she held her new baby girl in her arms. Shawn went over to her side and lean over for a kiss he can't be even more hipper"**

**"Shawn What Shaw we name her**

**Stephanie asked her lover**

**"Emily Shawna Michaels"**

**"That's beautiful"**

**Shawn smiled and lean for a kiss so has you my love**

**They both smiled at each other life once again can't be more happier for the three of them along they have each other for ever.**

**THE END**


End file.
